Highways and Byways
by Neuropsych
Summary: COMPLETE This is a crossover of Harry Potter and SG1, using the relationship I already have established between them in the other two crossovers I wrote. Just for fun!
1. 01

**_Highways and Byways_**

_Author's Note: Okay, this story is purely for fun. I want to have a chance to play a bit with the relationship I've developed between Harry and the members of SG-1 (mainly Jack) before I go into anything serious in the next story. I doubt this one will be too long, and I intend for it to be just for fun with nothing too serious, so hopefully it will be!_

_Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this story, and none of the characters belong to me._

_That said, here we go!_

OOOOOOOOOOO

"_How_ much are the red ones?"

Jack scowled, looking over his cards at Daniel, who was staring down at his pile of M&Ms blankly.

"For the last time… red ones are _20_, green ones are _10_, and brown ones are _5_. All the other colors are 1."

The archeologist looked at his cards again, and shrugged.

"I bet three reds."

"You're supposed to say _sixty_, Daniel," Sam said, smiling.

"Then sixty."

He pushed three red M&Ms into the growing pile on the table, and smiled.

Sam shook her head, and looked down at her own cards mournfully.

"Too rich for my blood… I'm out."

The others looked at Teal'c, who was scowling at his cards as if he thought that could make them change. After almost a full minute of staring at him, Jack grew bored.

"Teal'c?"

"I am considering, O'Neill," the big Jaffa replied. "Do not rush me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I just want to finish the game before Carter makes Colonel…"

Sam smiled.

"I will call," Teal'c announced, pushing three red M&Ms from his own pile into the pot.

"Finally."

Jack called as well, putting three red M&Ms into the pile.

"What do you have?"

"Three aces," Daniel announced proudly, laying his cards on the table.

Jack muttered a curse, and threw down his own.

"Beats my three Jacks."

Daniel grinned and looked over at Teal'c.

"What do you have, Teal'c?"

"A pair of twos," the Jaffa said, displaying his cards.

Sam frowned.

"You stayed in with a pair of _twos_?"

"I do not enjoy the idea of surrendering, no matter how bad my cards are."

"Folding isn't the same as _surrendering_, Teal'c," Jack said.

"I am giving up, correct?"

"Well, yeah… but it's only _cards_. It's not like real life or anything."

"It is not a habit I would become used to," Teal'c said stubbornly.

Jack sighed. It was going to be a long night, then.

They'd gathered at his house for a little quiet time. A chance to just enjoy each other's company without the weight of the world on their shoulders. Sam had suggested Poker, and Jack had enthusiastically agreed. Surprisingly, Daniel had been just as agreeable, and had been the one to suggest they make it less competitive by using something besides money. Which was fine with all of them.

Now they were sitting around Jack's dining room table, drinking beers and eating chips (and the occasional M&M) and teaching Teal'c various kinds of Poker, rather than just straight five card draw.

And so far, it was going pretty well – except for the whole folding thing.

"It's okay to fold," Sam said, trying again. "That way you don't use all your M&Ms."

"They are inexpensive," Teal'c said. "I can purchase more."

"Teal'c…"

A tapping on the window drew Jack's attention from the discussion, and he frowned. Barely visible even against the darkness outside, was a bird. A large white bird.

"Is that an owl?" Daniel asked, his own attention drawn that direction as well.

Sam stood up, and walked over to get a closer look.

"I think it's Hedwig," she announced, opening the window.

The bird calmly flew in, her large wings scattering cards and M&Ms everywhere when she landed on the table, and her sharp talons scoring gouges in the surface of Jack's table.

"There is a note on her leg," Teal'c said, unnecessarily. Everyone could see the small piece of paper attached to her left leg.

"Get it, Daniel…" Jack said, unwilling to risk the beak and claws of the owl.

The archeologist shook his head.

"It's probably for you. _You_ get it."

"I don't-"

"I'll get it," Sam said, reaching over and carefully removing the string that tied the note to Hedwig's leg. The owl hooted softly, but didn't do anything else as Sam looked at the paper.

"It's for you, sir."

She handed the paper to Jack, who could see his name across the outside.

"What does it say, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, curiously.

Jack opened the letter and read the short note.

"It from Sirius," he announced, rereading the note. "He and Harry want to come for a visit and he wants to know when would be a good time."

"A visit?" Sam repeated, frowning. "Is everything okay?"

"It doesn't say," Jack replied. "It just says they want to come, because Sirius needs a favor."

Sam frowned.

"I hope it's nothing serious…"

"If it was, they'd have just shown up."

"They can't," she reminded him. "Not without an invitation. Because of the Secret Keeper thing."

"Dumbledore could," Daniel said.

"But not the others…"

"Well, we'll find out when they get here," Jack said, taking an ink pen from the stand by his phone and scribbling a quick reply on the same piece of paper. "Tie that on her leg, will you, Carter?"

"What would you have done if you were alone?" Sam asked, tying the note carefully to the owl's leg while she watched.

"I'd have _called_ you."

Her chuckle was drowned out by the sound of rushing wings as the owl leapt off the table and headed out the window.

Jack looked down at the cards, which were strewn everywhere – along with the M&Ms.

"Anyone up for checkers?"


	2. 02

"Are you _sure_ about this, Colonel?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes, sir. This is how they're coming."

"From your _fireplace_…?"

Hammond sounded dubious, but Jack couldn't really blame him. He would never have believed it if he hadn't done it himself.

They were all gathered around Jack's living room, watching the fireplace, which wasn't lit – since it was late June and there wasn't any reason for it to be. And more for it not to be, really, since Jack wasn't so positive about having someone use floo powder and arriving into his fireplace with a roaring fire already lit.

"Yes, sir."

"I know it sounds incredible, General Hammond," Daniel said. "Believe me, I hardly believed it myself until I did it."

"They're coming down the chimney?"

Jack snorted, but Sam spoke up before he could say something to get himself in trouble.

"They come from another fireplace, sir," she explained. "It's all networked. Like computers."

"Only these transport people," Jack said. "You'll see."

He definitely would. Which was the whole point of him being there. He wanted to see how this worked – and wanted to make sure that whatever the wizard world wanted with Jack O'Neill and the others, it wasn't something serious. He was tired of the wizard world already – and he'd only known they were real for a short time.

"I-"

Before Hammond could say anything further, there was a sudden flash from the fireplace and a poof of ash. Before he could react to that, a figure suddenly tumbled out of the fireplace and sprawled on the floor.

"Harry!"

Daniel reached out and pulled the boy to his feet, and Harry grinned at him as he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Hi, Daniel."

He looked behind him, moving a little out of the way, and an instant later another form came tumbling from the fireplace – this time in a controlled roll. The newcomer sprang to his feet, smiling as he looked around, and Hammond decided that the smile broadened when the man saw Sam Carter standing there. Sure enough, he reached his hand out to her, first.

"Sam! It's good to see you again."

Sam smiled, taking his hand. Sirius Black was a handsome man with a warm smile, and she genuinely liked him.

"It's good to see you again, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, and turned to Jack, who was scowling – probably without even realizing he was doing it.

"Jack. It's good to see you again, too. Thanks for letting us come."

Jack shook Sirius' hand with a slight smile taking the place of the scowl.

"You said it was important…"

"Important, but not _serious_," Black said. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Jack looked over at Harry, and now his smile was warmer. "How are you, Harry?"

Potter smiled, too, but Hammond decided the boy looked nervous.

"Hi, Jack."

"This is my boss, General Hammond," Jack said, introducing them. "General, this is Harry."

"I've heard a lot about you, Harry," Hammond said, smiling a welcome at the boy.

"And _read_ even more?" Sirius asked, slyly.

Hammond nodded.

"I have granddaughters who are hooked on the books, yes."

"They're not exactly the truth…" Harry said, embarrassed.

"I know. I've heard all about it."

"He _had_ to," Jack explained.

Harry nodded. He knew all about General Hammond from his conversations with Jack.

"I know."

"But it is a pleasure to meet you," Hammond said. "And to see you again, Mr. Black."

"_Sirius_, please…" Sirius said, quickly.

"We were curious what's going on…" Jack said.

"Is Voldemort causing you problems already?" Teal'c asked.

Harry and Sirius both shook their heads.

"It's nothing like that," Sirius said. "We just… need a favor – and didn't know who else to ask."

"What kind of favor?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Um…" Now it was Harry who spoke, stepping forward. "I was hoping you'd… um…" he trailed off, uncertain.

"You were hoping I'd what?" Jack asked, wondering what in the world Harry could need from him that he couldn't get from someone in the wizard world.

"I was wondering… if you'd be willing to teach me how to drive?"

There was a surprised silence in the room. Which was immediately followed by a sense of relief. That wasn't serious! Despite Sirius' assurances, Hammond was certain it was going to be something that spelled bad news for the SGC – and SG-1 in particular. But he did have to wonder why Harry would ask O'Neill out of all the other people he knew.

"Can't your uncle teach you?" he asked, speaking before he remembered that Harry's uncle Vernon was hardly someone who would be willing to teach his least favorite relative anything of the kind. Especially since the books made it clear they definitely didn't get along.

Harry shook his head, but Sirius spoke, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He wouldn't – even if Harry _asked_, which I won't let him."

"He'd as soon teach me to play with poisonous darts," Harry said, wryly, well beyond being upset at the awful relationship that he had with his only living relatives.

"What about someone in the _wizard_ world?" Daniel asked. "Surely one of them could-"

"We fly _brooms_, Daniel," Sirius said. "Harry wants to learn to drive a car."

"It won't take long, Jack," Harry said, quickly. "Just enough to get the basics down. I'll figure the rest out on my own when I get-"

"Harry…" Jack said, holding his hand up to stop the boy. "I don't have a problem teaching you to drive…"

He was almost looking forward to it, really. It was something he would have eventually taught Charlie, after all, and Harry was pretty much the closest thing Jack had to a son - at least at the moment.

"But you guys don't drive on the right side of the road…" Sam pointed out.

"And don't you have to wait until you're eighteen to get a license over there?" Daniel asked.

"I can get a provisional license at 17," Harry said. "And I can drive on the other side of the road fine – once I know how to do it in the first place."

Jack looked at Hammond, who shrugged. _He_ was just relieved it wasn't anything serious.

"Take a day – or two – and teach him, Colonel. Use the empty airfield at the Air Force Academy until he has it down enough to go out on the roads… I'll make a couple of calls."

Jack nodded, and smiled at Harry.

"Okay. I'll teach you."

Harry's smile lit up his green eyes.

"Thanks, Jack."


	3. 03

_Author's note: This is one of those kind of chapters that seems to jump around a lot. Sorry about that. It's also not going to be incredibly long. But the fun will really start with the next chapter, I think. We'll have to see what happens._

OOOOOOOO

It wasn't long before Hammond left – taking Teal'c with him. The others all sat down in Jack's living room, discussing things.

"You're going to stay?" Jack asked Sirius.

"If it's all right. We figure there _should_ be one wizard here – just in case…"

Which made sense, of course. Voldemort didn't know about Jack's house, they knew, but that didn't mean he couldn't find out about Colorado Springs.

"You're welcome to stay," Jack said. "I have plenty of room."

Sirius smiled, giving Sam a sly sidelong glance.

"If you _don't_, I could probably stay at Sam's…"

"_Which_ would defeat the purpose of you sticking around to protect Harry," Daniel said.

"Harry who?" Sirius grinned, and tousled Harry's already messy hair. "Just kidding."

Jack's smile was a little forced, but Sam laughed outright. Sirius was as much of a flirt as anyone she'd ever met.

"If you're going to stay, we're going to need to get you guys into some normal clothes," she said, eyeing their wizard robes. Harry was wearing baggy clothing underneath – obviously cast offs of Dudley's. "Otherwise you're going to stick out…"

Jack nodded his agreement.

"Sirius and I are close to the same size, so I can loan him some of mine…" he said. Then he looked at Harry, who was scrawny for his age. "Daniel? You have some Harry can wear?"

Sam snickered, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Cute, Jack."

Even Harry smiled at that, and Jack grinned.

"We'll have to go do some shopping, I think…"

Harry blushed.

"That's not necessary, Jack. I can-"

"You can't run around looking like a wizard, Harry," Jack interrupted. "And you can't hang out with me looking like a bum in someone else's clothes. It's bad enough you already _look_ like Harry Potter – if you're dressed like him – you – then we're going to draw attention. The last thing we want is attention."

"He's right, Harry," Sirius said.

"But I don't have any Muggle money…"

Now Harry was brilliant red.

"That's okay," Jack said, standing up. "_I_ do. Come on, let's get going."

"_Now_?"

"Why not?"

Better now than waiting too long.

"Well…"

"You might stop by the DMV and get a driver's booklet," Sam suggested. "A lot of the rules will be the same – as will the signs it discusses."

"Good idea," Jack agreed. "Pull off the robe, Harry. I'll get Sirius something to wear."

Harry still didn't look all that convinced, but while Jack and Sirius vanished down the hallway, Sam assured him that Jack was right – and offered to go with him if he was nervous. Which made Harry blush again.

"I'm not _nervous_…" he said. "I've just never had any new clothes before – except for robes."

"Then it's time you did," Daniel said, wondering how anyone could be so terrible as Harry's relatives seemed to be – both from what he'd read, and from what he'd heard from Harry himself. "It'll be fun. Jack can take you to the mall."

"Truth to tell," Sam said, her voice a little softer, now, and her eyes going to the hallway to make sure Jack wasn't returning. "I think Jack's going to have more fun than you are. He likes you."

Now Harry's smile lit up his green eyes. He wasn't used to people – outside of his friends at school – wanting to spend time with him. Eleven years of serious neglect takes a lot to get over, after all. It made him feel good to hear Sam tell him that Jack liked him, because he liked Jack.

"You think so?"

"I know it."

Harry pulled off his wizard robes and draped them over the couch, and a moment later Jack returned with Sirius, both men now wearing jeans and polo shirts.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded.

As ready as he'd ever be, anyways.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay… do we _eat_ first, or shop?"

"Shop," Sam said. "That way Harry has some decent clothes to wear to dinner."

Jack nodded.

"Good answer."

Sam smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you _sure_ I need all this?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm not going to be here all that long…"

"That doesn't matter," Jack replied, tossing a couple more shirts onto the stack that Harry was already carrying. This assortment included jeans, shirts, shorts, underwear, socks and a brand new pair of tennis shoes. "You should have enough clothes to last you through the summer."

"There's enough here to last my whole life…"

Jack smiled.

"You need help with that pile?"

"No."

"See anything else you need – or _want_?"

"This is plenty, Jack. Really."

"Then let's find the others and get something to eat."

"Sounds good."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You look sharp, Harry."

The boy couldn't help but smile at Sam's compliment – or just how good he felt in the new clothes he was wearing. _New_! Not handed down. Not something he'd have to keep pulling up and tightening a belt to keep up – or keep pushing up the sleeves or rolling them up because they were too long. And they were all his.

"Thanks."

After Jack had paid for Harry's stuff, he'd sent him off to one of the bathrooms to change into it – and Harry had gone, eagerly. Jeans, a button down shirt, and his new sneakers (which kind of hurt his feet, but he knew he'd get them broke in soon enough) were enough to make him stare at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"We're having burgers," Jack told him. "Sound okay?"

"Sounds great."

_He_ didn't care what they had. He was hungry enough to eat anything. As long as they didn't make him try any of the really weird American food he'd heard about but had never had, and his trip to Seattle to go to the convention with the Weasleys – the same convention he'd met Jack and the rest of SG-1 at – had introduced him to some of the different foods that they had here that they didn't have at home.


	4. 04

Harry looked uncertainly down at his cards, and then at the bright candies piled in front of him.

"I bet… 2 _red_ ones…"

Jack frowned, looking over the boy's shoulder at his hand.

"Bet at least three, Harry," he urged.

Harry nodded, and pushed three M&Ms into the pot.

Next to where he and Jack were sitting, Daniel pushed three in as well, looking smug enough that Jack wondered if maybe he didn't have a good hand. Daniel didn't have a great poker face, after all.

"I will look at you and lift you," Sirius declared when everyone looked at him, expectantly.

Sam smiled.

"You'll _see_ him and _raise_, Sirius," she told him. Like Jack was helping Harry, Sam was sitting beside Sirius, watching him play his hands out and giving him advice and help when he needed it. Not surprisingly, neither of them had ever played Poker before – but both had been more than willing to learn.

"That's what I said."

"I will call," Teal'c told them, pushing his own candy into the pile on the table.

Jack motioned for Harry to put more candy in to match the raise, and then looked at Sirius expectantly.

"What do you have?"

"Two pairs."

Jack grinned, nudging Harry with his elbow to signal him to lay down his own cards.

"We have three aces."

Daniel and Teal'c both scowled and tossed in their cards, but Sam only smiled wider.

"He has two pair, Jack. Fives, and _fives_."

Sirius laid down his cards, and sure enough he was holding four fives.

Bah.

"We ought to call it a night," Daniel said, as a gloating Sirius raked in his winnings. "It's getting late, and you guys have a busy day tomorrow."

Jack nodded his agreement.

"We can play tomorrow night."

"Unless you guys crash and burn tomorrow…"

O'Neill scowled at Daniel for even suggesting something like that, and stood up, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He'll do fine."

Harry gave Jack a weak smile in thanks, and Sam gathered all the M&Ms into a large plastic bag.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Sirius objected.

"And they will be again, tomorrow," she said, walking into the kitchen and putting them in the fridge.

"You don't _eat_ them?" the wizard asked, confused.

"You would not desire to consume them if you knew how long we have been using them," Teal'c said, standing up as well. He was definitely ready to call it a night.

"That bad, huh?"

"Over a year and counting," Jack confirmed. "But if you _really_ want your share…"

"No. You can have them."

"Good. Harry, you have the guest room. Sirius? You can go dog and curl up in front of the fireplace."

Sirius rolled his eyes, reaching out and cuffing Harry when the boy laughed.

"Very funny."

Jack smiled. He thought it was.

"Are you coming with us tomorrow?" he asked Sam.

"Nah. I think it should be just you guys…"

Besides, she didn't want to make Harry nervous by giving him too big of an audience his first time trying to drive.

"Aww, you should come, Sam," Sirius said. "It'll be fun. _I_ might even give it a try…"

"All the more reason to stay home," she told him.

"Why's that?"

"Because if you kill the colonel here, then I get to be in charge of the next mission."

Now it was Jack's turn to act annoyed.

"Very funny, Carter."

She smiled. _She_ thought it was.

OOOOOOOOOOO

It was much later, and the O'Neill house was quiet. Once everyone had left, things had settled down fairly quickly. Harry had turned his attention to the driver's booklet they'd picked up, reading in the makeshift bed that Jack had made him on the sofa, while Sirius and Jack sat at the table for a final cup of coffee before bed, speaking quietly to avoid disturbing Harry's reading.

"So how are things going?" Jack asked, giving Sirius an intent look that made it apparent he was talking about things with Voldemort and the Order.

"So far, we're holding our own. Now that everyone knows the truth, it's a bit easier on us, but many people are afraid. And with good reason."

"He's that bad, huh?"

The wizard nodded, his expression bleak.

"He's worse than that, Jack, really. Even though he hasn't done anything nearly as destructive as he did last time, most of us believe it's just because he isn't ready to, yet."

"Think he's planning something?"

"I think he's mystified by Harry… and by you."

Jack frowned.

"If he's waiting for me to come over to the dark side, he'll be waiting a long time."

Sirius nodded.

"We know that. But he still doesn't know what the prophecy said, and he wants to, you better believe it. _You_ need to be vigilant."

Jack shrugged.

"I have other things to worry about right now, Sirius." He had the SGC and his team to be specific to take care of. "If he comes calling, though – and who knows? Maybe someday he will… he's going to run into a lot of firepower being shoved down his throat."

"Do you really think it'll be any use against him?"

Jack leaned forward a little; his expression bland, and the wizard leaned close as well.

"Should I shoot you to compare?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back with a smile. He wasn't as used to O'Neill as his team was, and was still surprised at how flippantly the man took on the dangers around him.

"I think I'll pass, thanks."

Jack smiled, and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. If you get hungry, there are some steak bones in the fridge you can gnaw on."

"Thanks."

Sirius' voice was filled with sarcasm, but it was completely wasted on Jack.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning."


	5. 05

"Okay, Harry… the key to being a good driver is to always keep an eye on what's going on around you."

Harry nodded, looking at the car Jack was leaning against with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Okay."

"And knowing where the _brake_ pedal is," Jack added.

He opened the driver's side door, and gestured for Harry to come look inside.

"Point out the gas pedal."

Harry pointed. He'd actually been paying attention while Jack had been driving the day before – and while Jack had driven him and Sirius out to the huge airfield they were now parked in the middle of – so he was pretty clear on making the car go and stop. And probably could figure out how to do all the rest, too, if he had some practice.

"Good."

"So the other one makes it stop?" Sirius asked, interested, as he looked into the car as well.

Jack nodded.

"Right side is go, left side is stop."

"Uncle Vernon's car has _three_ pedals, Jack," Harry said.

"That's because he has a different transmission. This is an _automatic_. It'll shift through the gears on its own. A car like your uncle's has to be done manually."

"So they make them differently back home?" Harry asked, wondering how much different it was.

Jack shook his head.

"_Sam's_ car has a manual transmission," he said. "But it'll be easier, I think, to start you on this one."

"_Looks_ fairly easy," Sirius observed, looking onto the car again. "Not at all like flying…"

Jack shrugged.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it. Any _idiot_ can drive. What's hard is being a good driver."

Harry nodded.

"And a good driver keeps an eye on what's going on around him."

Jack smiled.

"Exactly. Ready to give it a try?"

The boy's grin was more than answer enough, and Jack handed him the keys.

"Where do _I_ sit?" Sirius asked.

"In the back seat," Jack told him. "If you want to give it a try later, you can."

It'd be just as easy to teach one as both, right?

Sirius opened the back door and slid in behind the driver's seat, but Jack motioned him over to the spot behind the passenger side.

"That way you can watch what Harry's doing," he explained as Sirius moved over.

"Buckle up," Harry told his godfather, sliding in behind the steering wheel and reaching for his own seatbelt.

"What?"

"Put your seatbelt on," Jack said. "In case we crash, it'll keep you from flying out the front windshield."

Sirius frowned, looking around. He'd worn his seatbelt on the way to the airfield, but there had been several other cars out on the road with them, then. Right now, he couldn't see the need for the safety.

"There's nothing out here to crash in to…"

"It's a habit you want to get into," Jack said. "And the _law_, here. Which means you do it or we don't go anywhere."

"Put it on, Sirius," Harry told him, grinning. His green eyes were lit with excitement, although there was a slight trembling in his hand as Jack gave him the keys.

"Don't be nervous," Jack told him, slapping his shoulder, reassuringly. "You're going to do fine. There's nothing out here for you to run into."

Sirius hit the back of the driver's seat, grinning as well with his own excitement as he clicked his seatbelt into place.

"Let's go, Harry. It can't be any harder than flying, right?"

OOOOOOOOO

"I'm really sorry, Jack…"

Jack shook his head, and winced at the stab of pain that seared through his skull.

"Don't be. It was an accident, that's all."

Of course, now he could barely see out of his right eye, which was swelling at a furious rate, and blackening just as beautifully – if you were in to such things.

"I didn't realize it wouldn't stop so quickly…"

"It's okay, Sirius."

"Wow… _that_ looks like it hurts…"

Jack scowled at the new voice and looked over to the speaker. Sure enough, Janet Fraiser was walking his way with a medical bag in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Obviously the guys at the academy had decided to call in Jack's regular doctor when the Colonel had refused to be seen by one of the medical officers on staff, and Janet had just pulled up in her privately owned vehicle - which told him she'd had the day off, most likely.

"It's nothing," he told her, ignoring the look Harry was giving him. "Just a scratch…"

"They said you broke the windshield."

"It was _my_ fault," Sirius said.

"It's no big deal," Jack repeated, pulling his head away when Janet leaned over to get a better look at his eye. "It was an accident."

Fraiser took his chin in her hand, holding him still.

"General Hammond sent me to check on you, so you need to let me see it."

Jack's scowl deepened.

"It's _fine_."

"He hit the windshield," Harry said, concerned.

"Why weren't you wearing your seatbelt?" she asked.

"I wasn't even _in_ the car."

"What?"

"I kind of hit him _with_ the car," Sirius said, looking just a little guilty, now.

"You hit him?" Janet echoed.

"Yes."

She looked at Jack.

"I thought you were giving driving lessons today…?"

"I was. _Am_."

"It's best if you do it from _inside_ the car…"

"I thought I could do it on my own," Sirius told her as she pulled an alcohol soaked pad out of her first aid kit and started cleaning drying and clotted blood in the area around the cut over Jack's eye. Predictably, he tried to jerk away again, but she had a firm grip on him.

"Didn't do so great, huh?"

"I thought I was in reverse…"

"The _R_ is for reverse, not the _D_," Jack told him. Again.

"Not for _run_," Harry told him. _Again_.

"Well, they should just put _reverse_ on the stupid thing," Sirius said, a little defensively. "That _D_ could stand for anything…"

"It's okay, Sirius," Jack told him. "You're a beginner. These things happen."

"_Harry_ didn't run you over…"

"Well, the day isn't finished, yet," Jack said, giving Harry a reassuring wink that didn't really work for him with the bruised eye.

"Yes, it is," Janet said. "_You're_ coming with me to get stitched up, and Sam is on her way to collect these two. She'll keep them company until you're medically cleared to go home. But no more driving until tomorrow."

"It's _fine_, doc," Jack protested. "I can-"

"Colonel, don't argue with me. I've already called Sam. She's on her way."

Sirius grinned. All of the sudden he didn't feel quite as guilty as he had.

"I'm sure Sam can think of something we can do to keep out of trouble."


	6. 06

_Author's note: Sorry about not keeping up with this story as well as I should be. I'll try to do better in the future. Just got wrapped up with the other story I'm writing and forgot about this one for the moment._

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I still can't believe he hit you..."

Jack scowled.

"It's not funny, Carter…"

The smile on her face vanished, but only for a minute. Of course, she'd been hiding a half smile for the entire time it'd taken them to get back to the infirmary at the SGC.

"I just don't see how you managed to get hit while giving a driving lesson…"

"Ask Sirius."

"It wasn't Jack's fault, Sam," Harry added, looking at Jack worriedly. The last thing he wanted was for Sirius and Jack to be mad at each other – especially since Harry liked both men. "He was putting out cones for us to drive around."

"And _Speed Racer_ there decided to use me as one," Jack said, looking over at Sirius.

The wizard gave a slight smile of his own. He already knew Jack wasn't holding a grudge against him. It _was_ an accident, after all – and those happened. Right?

Sam looked over at Janet, who had just returned with x-rays.

"He's okay?"

Fraiser nodded.

"He'll be fine. You guys go ahead and get out of here. I'll take him home later when we're done running tests on his head, and he can meet you there."

"The cones are probably set up still, if you want to continue the lesson," Jack told her.

She shook her head.

"That's _your_ department, sir… I think I'll do something else with them."

Sirius smiled.

"Like what?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Well… we can always go back to my place…"

Sirius' smile grew wider.

"… and clean my house."

The smile faded completely, and Jack smirked.

"Why don't you show them your car, Carter?" Jack suggested. "We were discussing the difference between an automatic and a manual transmission. That way Harry can see the differences."

"You already _told_ me the differences," Harry said, not wanting Sam to have to go out of her way to do anything if she didn't want to, and giving her a way out if she wanted it.

"It's something you should definitely have explained – _and_ demonstrated." Jack said. "Just in case you ever drive your uncle's car or something."

"I doubt that's going to be an issue…"

Jack did, too, but he shrugged. And winced when he aggravated a particularly painful bruise on his shoulder.

"You never know, Harry."

"He's right," Sam agreed, obviously changing her mind about giving lessons. "Besides, it'll be fun. A stick is a lot more fun to drive than an automatic. We'll go back out to the air field and run you through it."

"Sounds good," Sirius said.

Sam smiled.

"You can _come_, but you don't get to drive."

Jack's smirk this time was even broader.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on, doc… aren't you done, yet?"

"We're still waiting on one more test result, Colonel."

"I want to go home."

"So do I." Fraiser wasn't going to be hurried, though. "As soon as we know for certain you're okay, we can go."

He made an annoyed sound, and then scowled when Daniel walked into the infirmary, looking amused when he saw Jack.

"Did you really get run over?"

"I got _hit_, Daniel," Jack corrected him. There's a difference."

Daniel grinned.

"You're okay, though, right?"

This last was asked of Fraiser, and Janet nodded.

"He's fine. It was just a glancing blow."

"I can't believe Harry tried to kill you."

Jack scowled again. Daniel was enjoying this way too much.

"It wasn't Harry. It was _Sirius_."

"Oh. Well that explains it, then."

Janet made an amused sound, although she managed to hide her smile when Jack looked over at her.

"For your _information_, I-"

Whatever he was going to say was forgotten, however. Just at that moment there was a commotion in the doorway. Two men came through the door, holding someone between them. Jack and the others saw immediately that one of the men was Sirius, while another was one of the Marines from the front gate. The person they were supporting was Sam.

Quick as a flash, Jack was off the exam table he'd been stuck on for the past two hours, and he and Janet reached Carter at the same time – just as Harry walked up to the group as well.

"What happened?" Fraiser asked, as Jack took Sam from the Marine and with Sirius helped her over to the table he'd just vacated.

"They crashed into the front gate," the Marine told them.

"What?"

"It wasn't me," Sirius said.

"Totaled her car," the Marine added. "The front end is a mess. Lucky they were wearing their seatbelts."

"You crashed your car?" Jack asked, incredulous. Luckily, Sam didn't look all that bad. A bump on the head and she was favoring her left leg – which Janet was already starting to check out. Otherwise he might have been more concerned.

"Not me," Sam told him.

Harry gave them all a guilty look.

"I did it."


	7. 07

_Author's note: remember this story? Hehe, you might have to start from the beginning to remember what's happening._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was an accident," Sam said, quickly. "He was-"

"You let him drive back?" Jack asked, surprised.

She gave him a rueful smile.

"He was doing pretty good…"

"Right up until he rammed into the gate…" Daniel added, unable to hide his amused smile. It would seem that driving lessons were almost as dangerous to the members of SG-1 as the Goa'uld were.

"I can fix the gate," Sirius said, reaching his hand towards the waist of his pants where he'd tucked his wand.

"That's not something we'd want everyone to see, Sirius," Jack replied, shaking his head. He looked at Sam, who was already being checked over by Fraiser. "How bad is it?"

"The car or the gate?"

He shook his head.

"You."

Sam shrugged.

"I'm okay. Had my seat belt on."

Jack looked at Janet, who understood that he was asking her the same question he'd just asked Sam. She nodded her agreement.

"She's fine, Colonel. It's just a bump. I'll want to check her ankle, though."

"It's just _sprained_…" Sam protested.

"Hey. If _I_ had to stay here for a complete check up, _you_ need to stay, too," Jack said before she could finish her statement.

Janet nodded her agreement, sending Harry and Sirius both off to be looked at, too – just to make sure..

"You need to stick around, Sam – at least long enough for me to get X-rays."

Jack grinned. Fair was fair, after all. Sam caught the grin and scowled.

"This is _your_ fault, you know…"

"_My_ fault?" He gave her an innocent look that made her scowl fade. "How is it my fault? I wasn't even there."

"_You_ were supposed to teach Harry how to drive this morning…"

"_I'm_ not the one who let him drive the streets after only one lesson."

"_Two_."

He snorted, amused.

"Same thing."

Sam smiled as well.

"He really _was_ doing okay…"

"He made it as far as the gate, anyways. We'll have to work on everything after that…"

"Well," Fraiser interrupted, reminding them both that she and Daniel were still there, since they seemed to be losing themselves in their own little world. "The lessons are over for the day, I can assure you."

"Unless _Daniel_ wants to continue them…" Sam said, looking over at the archeologist with an impish smile.

Daniel shook his head, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Not a chance. I just _got_ that car, and I'm not about to let it be destroyed."

Janet smiled.

"Better to just spend the day relaxing, I think."

"We could go bowling," Daniel suggested.

"Not with Sam's ankle," Janet reminded him.

Not to mention Jack was nursing a headache and wouldn't feel at all like listening to the sound of pins being crashed into over and over.

"A movie?" Sam suggested.

It was Daniel's turn to smile.

"We could rent the _Harry Potter_ movies…"

"Oh, I imagine they'd _love_ that," Jack said, sarcastically – although he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to watch a movie that was supposedly based on your life. Even though no one really believed you were real.

"What do _you_ suggest?" Sam asked, knowing Jack would probably have something in mind. He was, after all, pretty good at finding ways to amuse himself when they had downtime.

"Putt putt."

"_Miniature golf_?" Daniel repeated, skeptically.

"Why not?"

"Sam's ankle, for one. I'm no good, for two."

"I can play mini golf," Sam said, flexing her ankle. It hurt, but not that much. After all, it didn't take much to simply walk around chasing a little ball, and there were places she could sit down if she needed to.

"_After_ I get an x-ray," Janet told her, taking hold of the foot to immobilize it. "That way we know it's just sprained."

"Does it look broken?" Jack asked, concerned.

"No. Which doesn't mean it isn't."

"It's not," Sam assured them all. _She'd_ know, after all. Right?

OOOOOOOOO

"What are we doing?" Sirius asked. Again.

"Playing miniature golf," Daniel replied from the front seat of the car. His new car, which was just big enough to hold all six of them; Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Sirius and Harry. Harry was between Daniel and Teal'c in the front, with the other three in the back.

"It is a form of entertainment for humans where one endeavors to strike a small ball with a stick called a club or a putter and sink the ball into a hole in as few shots as possible," Teal'c explained.

Sirius stared at him.

"It's easy, Sirius," Harry said – although he'd only actually played it once. Taking Harry golfing (miniature or otherwise) wasn't his uncle's idea of a good time, after all.

Sirius just shook his head. Muggles were crazy. He looked over at Sam, who was seated between him and Jack, with her leg stretched out and an ace bandage tightly supporting it. _Some_ of them were, anyways.

"You'll see," Sam assured him. "We'll help you figure it out."

"_And_ there's no driving involved," Daniel said, with a smirk.

"Although there _is_ driving in regular golf," Jack added.

"Regular golf?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. You know, where you actually have real grass, and no clown faces or tunnels or…" he trailed off, realizing from the wizard's blank stare that he didn't have a clue. "Well… it's _different_ driving, but you don't need to know all that…"

Sam patted Sirius' leg with a warm smile, well aware that Jack had just thoroughly confused him.

"Don't worry. It's a lot of fun – and perfectly safe."


	8. 08

"You're cheating…"

Sirius Black gave Jack O'Neill an innocent look as he pulled his ball out of the cup and marked a one on his score sheet.

"Cheating? _Me_?"

"Yeah."

The wizard looked over at Sam, who was sitting on a bench near the 4th hole. They wouldn't let her stand unless it was her turn to go, but she didn't mind the restriction, really. Her ankle wasn't bothering her too much, but she knew if she walked on it a lot it might.

"Sam? Do _you_ think I'm cheating?"

Carter smiled.

"Read off your scorecard…"

Sirius looked down at his scorecard and frowned.

"Well… this might look a _little_ suspicious…"

Harry looked over his shoulder, even though he knew very well what it would say. Sirius had mangled the first hole of the miniature golf course they'd gone to, scoring over the maximum limit of 12, and had in the next three holes managed to get three hole in ones.

"It's a _lot_ suspicious," Daniel said, looking as well.

"I'm just a quick learner, that's all. Ask anyone."

"Where's your wand?" Jack asked. He didn't know a lot about wizards – and he'd be the first to admit it – but he knew that Sirius wasn't Tiger Woods and couldn't learn to putt like him in only a few minutes. Something was definitely up – magically speaking – and for that, Jack knew there was a wand involved.

"It is up his sleeve, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "He has been sliding it down into his hand each time he has putted."

Sirius looked between Jack and Teal'c, while Sam smirked. He was _so_ busted. Even better, the place was pretty much deserted, so they didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing them so they could be a little less cautious about what they said – as long as none of it was anything about the SGC, of course.

"Aw, come on, Jack. Who are you going to believe, him or me?"

Jack snorted. Like there was any doubt? He reached out his hand.

"The wand, Sirius."

"But I wasn't doing anything. _Honest_."

He didn't even have a good innocent look just then, because none of them believed him – especially the members of SG-1 who relied on Teal'c being so observant. Looking from one face to the other, Sirius sighed and shifted his hand just a little, allowing his wand to slide down from the inside of his shirt sleeve.

"I can't believe you don't trust me…" he grumbled as he handed his wand over to Jack.

"You were _cheating_," Sam laughed, not at all conciliatory. She wasn't falling for his feigned innocence anymore than Jack or the others. Although she was definitely amused by the whole thing.

"I was utilizing all my options," he corrected as Jack handed the wand over to Sam for safe keeping.

"Next time don't utilize them so blatantly," Jack told him. "You might not get caught."

The wizard smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"This game is a lot less fun without magic…" Sirius complained a short time later.

Harry grinned.

"I kind of like it."

His aunt and uncle would have fainted if he'd suggested that they take him, but Harry had seen kids doing it and he'd always wanted to try it. Now that he was actually doing it, he was hoping that Sirius would like it, too, because then maybe his godfather would be willing to take him some time.

Sirius just rolled his eyes, though, and stepped up to his ball, looking over at the clown face that separated him from the target.

"How am I supposed to aim when I can't even see where it goes?"

"That's part of the fun," Sam told him, leaning on her upended putter like it was a cane as she watched.

He scowled, and whacked the ball, which immediately bounced off the clown's chin and ricocheted back at him, coming to a stop only inches from where it had been when he'd hit it in the first place.

"It's going to be a long afternoon…" Daniel murmured to Jack, enjoying the fact that he was no longer the worst golfer out there.

Sure enough, the game took quite a while, and not just because Sirius was once more stroking well into the teens on every hole. The others – with the sole exception of Sam – weren't really all that much better, and they all grumbled good naturedly as she wiped the floor with them all.

"I think _Sam_ was cheating…" Sirius said when they finally handed in their putters and started adding up their scores.

Daniel shook his head.

"She's just really good."

"She had my wand," Sirius reminded them. "Who knows, maybe she's really a witch."

"Or… maybe I'm just really good at physics," Sam said, handing him his wand back with a smug smile that made her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It _does_," Jack said as they walked out to the parking lot where Daniel had parked. "Trust me. And don't _ever_ play pool with her for money, because she'll cream you there, too."

"Pool?"

"Just trust me."

Sirius nodded as Daniel unlocked the doors to the car so they could pile in.

"If you say so."

He'd have to ask Harry later what pool was, though, just to see if it was something he wanted to try. Especially if he could do it with Sam.


	9. 09

"I'm not so sure about this…"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Jack and smiled.

"Relax, Jack. One thing I _can_ do is cook."

"It doesn't mention that in the books…" Sam pointed out.

She and Jack were sitting at the table in O'Neill's house, watching as Harry snooped through the fridge.

"They mention that Hagrid's a lousy cook, too," Harry reminded her. "And you've had his cooking, right?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, _he_ taught me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Daniel had dropped the four of them at Jack's, promising he'd come back for dinner if he had time after dropping Teal'c at the base, but he'd called them only a short time later telling them that he'd been called to check on some things that one of the teams had brought back with them. He'd be by later to take Sam home – or if she was having trouble with her ankle she was to call Fraiser who would come and check on her. Until then, they were on their own.

Which was fine. They figured they'd have dinner and maybe continue the poker game. And that was when Harry had offered to make dinner for them all.

"Hagrid's a great cook, Colonel…" Sam told Jack with a smile.

He scowled – mainly because he'd missed the opportunity to try Hagrid's cooking and he hated missing out on anything – but threw up his hands in acceptance.

"Just don't burn down my kitchen."

Sirius smiled.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll help him."

Jack just rolled his eyes, causing Sam to choke on her glass of tea.

OOOOOOOOOO

They never actually had a chance to find out just how good of a cook Harry was. Right before he and Sirius started cutting vegetables for a salad, there was an explosion of noise from the living room, causing all of them jump – and Sirius to almost cut his thumb off.

"What the he-"

Jack wasn't the only one to turn, but before any of them could say or do anything, a plume of ash burst from his unlit fireplace, and a moment later a figure emerged, dusting off his robes and looking about.

Sam recognized him first.

"Dumbledore!"

The old wizard smiled, pushing his hat back into position from where it had slipped during his floo powder trip.

"Sam, it is wonderful to see you again. What happened to you?"

The headmaster had immediately noticed the bandaged ankle and the way she favored that leg when she'd stood up.

Harry flushed guiltily, but Sam merely smiled.

"Nothing serious, just a sprain."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, unable to sit through small talk. You never knew what might be going on, after all, and he thought it must be something serious in itself in order to have pulled Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.

"Looking for Harry…" Dumbledore told him, not at all offended by the abrupt question. In fact, he understood completely why Jack had asked. How could it be otherwise, when every time he'd seen Dumbledore so far something bad or dangerous had happened?

"He's right here," Sirius said.

Harry smiled a nervous greeting.

Jack frowned.

"Why would you be looking for him?"

"Because no one knew where he was…"

"That's not true," Sirius said, quickly. "I told _Remus_ where we were going."

Dumbledore's expression turned bland.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"He didn't mention that, Sirius."

The younger wizard flushed, and rubbed the back of his neck – which was getting red.

"Well… he might have been in werewolf form at the time…"

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming?" Sam asked, surprised.

"It's not that big of a deal," Sirius told them all – but mainly Dumbledore. "_I_ was here, after all – and so were Jack and Sam."

"Voldemort is-"

"I _know_," Sirius interrupted. "But Harry deserves a chance at a little normalcy – and he's not going to get it with every wizard in the world either looking for him or breathing down his neck guarding him."

Dumbledore frowned, but he didn't actually disagree with him. He knew as much as anyone, after all, just how much Harry had been through in the past few years.

"It was reckless, Sirius. You could have asked-"

"He's _my_ godson. And my responsibility."

"And if _Voldemort_ came?"

"I thought he couldn't find this place…" Jack said, interrupting.

Dumbledore looked over at Jack, his expression one of annoyance – although when he spoke next his voice was deceptively calm.

"He _shouldn't_ be able to," the old wizard agreed. "But I have been unpleasantly surprised more than once by Voldemort doing something he shouldn't be able to do and I would prefer to not take the chance with Harry's life."

"I'm old enough to decide for myself," Harry said, quickly.

"No you're not."

This was from Jack, and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Jack…"

"No, Sirius," O'Neill said. "I'm not willing to risk Harry's life, either. This Voldemort guy is a sneaky son of a bitch, and he could be anywhere."

"And if he isn't, then one of the Deatheaters could be," Sam added. "They've already proven that."

They'd kidnapped Jack, after all, hadn't they? Twice when you counted the time they'd kidnapped all of SG-1.

"But they're not around here," Harry protested.

"Not right now," Jack agreed, hoping he was right. "But what if they'd been out at the airfield today? Or on the golf course? What if they'd tried something? I wasn't carrying a weapon and neither was Carter."

"Sirius had his _wand_ – and I had mine."

Jack shook his head, knowing he didn't need to tell Harry that that wasn't enough. The boy obviously already knew.

"It was reckless, Sirius."

Black scowled. He hated the reprimand – even when he was well aware that it was probably deserved.

Sam nodded her agreement.

"It would have been safer to bring us to Harry…"

She could tell from the chagrined look on his face that Sirius hadn't even thought of that.


	10. 10

"You should probably head back…" 

As much as Jack enjoyed Harry's company, he also wanted the boy to be safe – and that meant having him around wizards, not SG-1. Especially since Voldemort was just as keen to find Jack as he was to find Harry. Imagine the coup it would be if he managed to get them both in one lucky grab.

Harry nodded, but wouldn't meet Jack's gaze.

"Perhaps Jack could help you get your things?" Dumbledore suggested, gently.

Which would, of course, give them a minute to have a private chat – something Dumbledore was certain they needed, even if _they_ didn't know it.

"Sure," Jack said, reaching out and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on…"

As he led him down the hall Sirius turned to the others.

"We really didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Sam smiled.

"You didn't."

He echoed her smile.

"I could fix your car for you before I leave…"

He waved his hand suggestively.

"I don't think my warranty would cover that, but thanks for the offer."

He didn't know what a warranty was, but since she grinned, he knew it had to be a joke of some sort.

"You'll have to come for a visit soon."

She nodded, pleased at the invitation.

"I'll see when the Colonel and I can get some free time."

He scowled at that, but covered it up quickly as Dumbledore hid a smile behind his beard.

"You do that."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"We just _got_ here…"

"I know. But it's dangerous for you to be here."

"It's dangerous for me _everywhere_," Harry told him bitterly, throwing the new clothes he'd been given into a bag. "I don't see how this is any different."

"It's different because there aren't any wizards around to protect-"

"I don't _need_ protection, Jack," Harry snapped. "I'm as good at defense against the dark arts as anyone. And _better_ than-"

"Because there aren't any wizards around to protect the innocent bystanders," Jack finished, calmly.

Harry flushed, brought up short. He hadn't even considered other people might get in the way of Voldemort. Certainly the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to strike down any of them if they stood in the way of what he wanted.

"I didn't think about that…" He admitted, guiltily.

"That's because you haven't seen the worst humanity has to offer," Jack told him, sitting down on the bed in the guest room. He, of course, had seen it all – and then some – and was more than capable of realizing what people were capable of.

"I've seen a lot…"

Jack nodded.

"That's what Carter and Teal'c tell me. Which is why I was – and always will be – more than happy to have you as company. As long as there is ample planning involved to protect those around us."

Harry looked a bit surprised.

"So you're not mad?"

"That you came?"

"Yeah."

"Of course not. Who else would teach you how to drive? Your _uncle_? Your _aunt_?" Jack shook his head. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me, Harry. And if I'm not around, you know I'll be back."

In case he was offworld.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks, Jack."

O'Neill shrugged it off, unwilling – or maybe unable – to allow things to get too sentimental.

"You're welcome. Got all your stuff?"

Harry nodded.

"Then we should get going. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Okay."

OOOOOOOOOO

The adults looked up when they came back down the hall.

"Ready?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

Black turned to Jack, extending his hand.

"Tell everyone thanks for me, will you?"

"Sure. Take care of yourself, Sirius. _And_ Harry."

"I will." Sirius turned to Sam and took her hand as well, but he brought it up to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss across the back of it. "I'll see you again soon, pretty lady."

Despite herself, she blushed.

Jack scowled without even realizing he was doing it.

"Goodbye," Sam told Sirius, pulling her hand back. She smiled at Dumbledore. "I hope to see you soon, too."

The old wizard smiled, reaching into his robes and pulling out a pouch full of floo powder. "You will, I'm sure."

He looked over at Jack, his expression suddenly somber. "If anything happens, watch for Fawkes."

With that cryptic comment, he held the pouch out to Harry, who took a handful.

"Bye, Sam."

She smiled.

"Bye, Harry."

He threw his powder into the fireplace, and only moments later was gone. Sirius had already said his goodbyes, so he merely smiled again as he took a handful of powder from Dumbledore's pouch.

"It was fun."

Then he too was gone in an instant.

Dumbledore merely sighed, and shook his head.

"Be well, my friends."

As he vanished, Jack looked over at Sam.

"What was _that_ all about?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. He seems worried, doesn't he?"

Of course, they didn't know Dumbledore all that well, so for all they knew he always was like that.

Jack was about to reply, but something else popped out, instead.

"And what's going on between you and Sirius?"

She looked startled at the question, and blushed again.

"Nothing."

He didn't look convinced, but before he could say anything else, she gestured to the table where their dinner had been sitting.

"We should eat before it gets cold."

"It's _salad_, Carter," he reminded her, walking over and sitting down. "It's supposed to be cold."


	11. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

The gate flared, and Hammond watched as SG-1 emerged from the event horizon and walked down the ramp towards him. They all looked exhausted, he decided as he watched, and wasn't surprised really. They'd been gone several days, after all. But at least none of them were bleeding.

"Welcome back, SG-1," he said, smiling as they came to a stop in front of him.

"Thank you, sir," Jack said, doing his best impersonation of someone who was too tired to really get all the way to attention – or even parade rest.

"How did it go?"

It was Daniel who answered for the group.

"We should have a working relationship with the Inmaris before too long. They seemed very interested in trading with us."

"If we can get them to stop cringing every time one of them looks at Teal'c," Jack added.

Carter smiled.

"They are a little intimidated by him, sir. It might be best if he doesn't return with the negotiators."

Hammond nodded. A little intimidation was good – Teal'c kept many of the people they met for the first time from looking at SG-1 as an automatic target – but they didn't want to go into negotiations with things uneven. Even Hammond knew that.

"We'll have SG-6 take over the negotiations from here."

O'Neill's sigh was relieved.

"Then that means we're probably due a couple of days off…" he looked at his commanding officer hopefully. "Yes?"

Hammond smiled.

"Go check in with Doctor Fraiser and get cleared, Colonel."

"Yes, sir."

"And then report to my office."

The team exchanged glances, but Hammond was already walking away.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as they headed for the door.

Jack shrugged.

"He's _hiding_ something."

"You think?" Daniel asked.

O'Neill nodded.

"He's got that smug look about him."

"What do you think it is?"

"Who knows?" He led them around the corner and down the corridor to the infirmary. "One way to find out."

OOOOOOOOOO

"No injuries…"

"You're overworked, doc. We didn't want you to have to worry."

Fraiser smiled, and took off the examination gloves she'd been wearing.

"You're too kind. Go ahead and get dressed while I finish up with Sam."

He tossed her a sketchy salute and reached for his shirt.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Maybe he's going to give us a vacation…"

"_Puhleeease_…" O'Neill rolled his eyes in mock disbelief. "He'll say we just _had_ one."

Daniel scowled.

"Going offworld isn't vacation."

"Tell Hammond, not me."

"Perhaps he intends to present us with a new assignment…" Teal'c said, throwing his own two cents worth in as they walked down the corridor towards Hammond's office.

"We just had one," Jack said – causing Sam to smile because it was almost a whine. Of course, after four days offworld, she was tired, too, and hoping that they could get a couple of days to go over the mission briefings and have a chance to take a break.

They didn't have a chance to say anything else, because they found themselves outside Hammond's office. The door was slightly ajar, so Jack simply rapped lightly on the door, knowing that the motion would cause the door to swing open a little – which it did.

Hammond looked up and waved them all into the room.

"Passed your physicals with no problem?"

"Yes, sir."

Hammond actually knew this, because if something had come up wrong, Janet Fraiser would have given him a call from the infirmary to let him know.

"An interesting thing happened yesterday, Colonel…" he said, motioning for them to all sit down. Daniel and Carter did, but Teal'c and O'Neill stood – mainly because there were a limited amount of chairs.

"Oh?"

"I was sitting here, in my office, minding my own business and talking to the President, when suddenly I was surrounded by an entire flock of owls."

"A parliament, sir," Sam corrected, automatically.

Everyone in the room looked over at her and she colored slightly.

"They're called a parliament, not a flock…"

"Anyways…" Hammond continued, "I was suddenly surrounded by a… parliament of owls..."

"Down here?" Daniel interrupted, surprised.

"Regular owls?" Carter asked. "Or _wizard_ owls?"

They'd never heard of a wild owl getting loose in the SGC – and the only owl they'd ever seen was Hedwig. It was too much of a coincidence in Sam's mind.

"Since they were all carrying a package, I'm going to _assume_ they were wizard owls," Hammond told them, leaning back and reaching for something behind his desk. A long, paper wrapped object. "It had your name on it, Colonel."

"Really?"

The general handed the package over, and Jack took it, confused.

"What is it?"

"I didn't open it."

Sam, however, was starting to get suspicious, and there was a partial smile on her face.

"Open it, sir."

He looked over at her, and then down at the package, and then shrugged and ripped off the paper covering it. After all, how many times was somebody ever going to get something delivered to them via a group of (a parliament of) owls? Then he frowned.

"It's a _broom…_"

Sam snickered, covering the sound with a cough.

"Three guesses who sent it…"

Hammond smiled, and reached into his desk.

"This came with it."

He handed Jack a piece of paper.

The others in the room watched as O'Neill opened it, and he smiled and shook his head.

"What does it say, Jack?" Daniel asked, curiously.

" '_Dear Jack, Thanks again for the lessons. How about coming over the pond and allowing me to return the favor before school starts up? Let me know. Harry_.'"

"A non-magical person cannot learn to fly a broomstick, can they?" Teal'c asked.

Jack looked over at Carter, who shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, there's one way to find out," Daniel said, smiling. "I hear London is nice this time of year."

Hammond smiled – especially at the expression on O'Neill's face.

"You have several days downtime coming, Colonel. Let me know once you decide how you want to spend it."

That way he'd know if he'd have to find a bird to recall them if he needed them back or if a simple cell phone would work.

Jack looked over at the others, and shrugged.

"We'll let you know."

**The End!**

_So, that's it! Just a little fun with the gang and Harry and them before I go back to torturing them. What'd you think?_


End file.
